


Уроборос

by Breaking_Bad_2015, fransies



Series: Миди, 2 level [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Говорят, что существует два извечных сюжета: человек покидает дом и незнакомец приезжает в город» (Джеймс Холл)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

— Грейпфрутовый сок и яичницу с беконом.  
Парень за стойкой забегаловки записывает заказ в маленький блокнотик на спирали, проговаривая: «Грейп-фру-то-вый сок и яич-ни-ца с бе-ко-ном», — а потом смотрит на него. Натренировано растягивает губы в заготовленной улыбке, словно какая-нибудь кляча, но фирменная радость быстро сменяется искренним изумлением. Это не Бургер Кинг и не Братья цыплята — обычная забегаловка на окраине у сороковой, работники здесь не вымуштрованные, как морпехи, а попроще.  
— Я вас знаю, — говорит парень, говорит слишком уверенно и смело, наваливаясь животом на стол, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Я вас помню.  
Он оглядывается.  
Персонал придорожного кафе: повар, уборщик, посудомойщик и еще одна официантка — не обращает на них внимания, занимаясь своими делами. Старуха доедает гренку и скоро прикончит чай. Двум дальнобойщикам с другого края стойки нет дела ни до чего, кроме бессонницы и маленьких чашечек с двойным эспрессо, выставленных рядком.  
— Вы принесете мой заказ? — спрашивает он.  
Официант мнется.  
— Я…  
— Молодой человек, — вмешивается старуха, — принеси мистеру его заказ. Да ты же записал. Яичница, бекон и грейпфрутовый сок. Все верно?  
— Все, — подтверждает он.  
— У меня, — старуха улыбается, сеточка морщин собирается в пучок у рта и глаз, но у висков и скул стягивается мучительно. Еще чуть-чуть и пергаментная кожа порвется. — У меня тоже был добрый друг, предпочитающий яичницу, бекон и грейпфрутовый сок на завтрак. Говорил, что это полез...  
Она щурится; короткие призрачно-белые ресницы, под ними мечутся в молочной поволоке ее глаза, когда-то яркие. Она сутулится, взгляда не поднимая, зябко кутается.  
Тянется за чашкой, медленно отворачивается от него, продолжая тише и тише:  
— Он носил такую же... куртку...  
— Я не могу быть одновременно двумя разными людьми, — говорит он.  
— Да.  
Рыжий официант, заспанно моргая, бредет, чтобы передать заказ повару.  
Линялый затылок рыжего; жалкий воротничок футболки, впрочем, накрахмаленный. Окно — пластиковая рама, в которой маячит подвижный портрет крупного повара. Стол. Касса. Рекламный плакат. Старуха. Эта старуха…  
Следы жизни с лица смыло, как следы во время отлива; она отпивает чай, ссутуливаясь, сжимаясь, словно моллюск.  
— Не сердитесь на него.  
Говорит негромко, чтобы рыжий их не услышал.  
Дальнобойщики.  
Дальнобойщики далеко — достаточно, чтобы они не вспомнили его; таких как он — каждый десятый. Таких курток — тысячи.  
— Владелец взял его на работу из клиники.  
— Какой клиники?  
— Для душевнобольных. У мальчика аутизм. Родители, кажется, были наркоманами... — морщины на этот раз сжимаются в пучок у губ, она видит его как на рентгене, эта старуха. — Ужасная история. Меня зовут Гретхен Шварц.  
Смотрит на него. И протягивает трясущуюся руку.  
— Ку-ку.  
Официант ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и стакан грейпфрутового сока.  
— Три пятьдесят.  
— По ним и не скажешь настоящий возраст, — шепчет ему она. Кашляет или усмехается: — Знание уродует людей.  
Молодой мужчина (или мужчина средних лет) смеется, кивая.  
— Ку-ку!  
Сок он выпивает залпом — после сока изо рта пахнет недельной пьянкой. Но аппетит пропал.  
— Спасибо.  
— А как же ваша яичница?  
— Я опаздываю.  
Он кидает пару банкнот и монеты на стойку. Одну купюру вынимает из внутреннего кармана куртки и подвигает рыжему.  
— Не стоит, — говорит Гретхен Шварц, — лишать организм дозы белков, жиров и углеводов. Тоже своего рода наркотик...  
— Прощайте, миссис Шварц.  
— Да, да, да…

***

Когда попадаешь в Альбукерке, трудно представить жизнь вне его границ. Жизнь за пределами города похожа на сон ребенка, уверенного, что мир перестает существовать в миг, когда он засыпает.  
Этот вечно обдолбанный городок он не то чтобы любил — испытывал привязанность; тут за каждым углом толпились призраки. Персонажи страшных историй и городских легенд, что рассказывают подростки в туалетах, байкеры у забегаловок и шлюхи друг другу перед тем, как их позовут в машину отсосать. Их истории, их персонажи; но когда-то это была его жизнь и его знакомые. Они все еще были тут, на этих улицах: сотканные из пыли, горячего воздуха и дыма метамфетамина. Но он не боялся, даже когда они являлись во снах, убивая или спрашивая без конца одно и то же. Если у героя черно-белого фильма всегда оставался Париж, то сам он был связан с Альбукерке крепче, чем с матерью, любимыми женщинами и семьей.  
И Альбукерке принял его с распростертыми объятьями, как родитель принимает своего блудного сына.  
Окраина его города затаилась до утра. Бомжей и наркоманов тут не было — у помоек забегаловки нечем было поживиться, и прикорнуть здесь тоже было нельзя: широкую пустую улицу подпирали только простые коробки складских помещений и частных гаражей. Ни магазинов, ни жилых домов, все сплошь песочно-охровое, только на углу пылает маком нерабочий гидрант.  
У перехода ярко горит один фонарь, в остальных, кажется, не успели заменить лампы, и когда окна забегаловки гаснут одно за другим, улица медленно погружается в уютную полутьму, что скрашивает эту часть Альбукерке, скрывая мусор и простые безвкусные здания.  
Он скручивает утреннюю газету трубочкой и засовывает ее во внутренний карман куртки, наблюдая, как рыжий запирает дверь забегаловки сначала на один замок, потом на второй.  
Дергает ручку. Отходит. Останавливается. Снова подходит, отпирает дверь и снова ее запирает.  
Он смотрит, как рыжий наконец уходит, через какое-то время начиная всматриваться в темные углы и ускоряя шаг — разглядев в темноте монстров, но не его.  
Он, не торопясь, идет за рыжим.  
Клац. Клац. Клац.  
Плечи рыжего напряжены — он как ходячая реклама «Убей меня», он оборачивается, но его не видит. Тяжело дышит — лишний вес.  
Когда рыжий выходит на другую улицу, и та оказывается также пустынна и темна — начинает тихо всхлипывать.

***

Директор школы когда-то преподавал английский язык и литературу. Мягкое лицо директора и его пушистые волосы, начавшие редеть, напоминают о том, о чем необходимо помнить всегда.  
— Вы не представляете, какая это проблема — в наши дни найти квалифицированного преподавателя в этом штате. У нас работал на полставки ваш коллега, но ему скоро надоело, и пришлось нанять владельца багетной мастерской! Должен признаться, я был в отчаянии.  
Бурная радость этого человека забавляет.  
Ему хочется насвистывать веселенький мотивчик.  
— Не многие готовы оставить свое дело и, — директор переворачивает лист в папке, — успешное, к тому же. Ради преподавания.  
— Преподавание не помешает моей работе.  
— Меня это несказанно радует. Думаю, Родительский комитет будет счастлив вам помочь всем, чем только сможет. Я поспособствую этому.  
— Спасибо.  
Они встают, чтобы пожать друг-другу руки над столом, и, когда по привычке он ускользает от взгляда директора, видит портрет поэта, искоса смотрящего на него из-за плеча добродушного педагога.  
— А, — говорит директор, оглядываясь назад. — Не думал, что его заметят. Уолта никто не замечает.  
Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, но миры уже расслаиваются, расслаивается время, и, вопреки законам вселенной, он чувствует холод остывающей пустыни, вкус крови.  
— Это мой любимый поэт, — говорит директор.  
Он застегивает пуговицу. Поправляет манжеты.  
— «Приснился мне город...»

— О! Неожиданно. «Приснился мне город, который нельзя одолеть, хотя бы напали на него все страны вселенной». Прекрасное стихотворение.  
— Единственное, что я знаю у него.  
Их повторное рукопожатие крепче.  
— Я с нетерпением жду понедельника, мистер Ламберт.  
Он выходит в темный, изголодавшийся по ученикам школьный коридор, его шаги жадно проглатывает каждый пустой шкафчик.  
Проходя по футбольному полю к автомобильной стоянке, он вытирает пальцами пот со лба. В это время в Колорадо тени захватывают большую часть земли, но Альбукерке брал в плен солнечный свет и жар дня до того самого момента, пока ночь не навалится на город, пока не заткнет каждую щель, из которой может сочиться свет.  
Рубашка под курткой липнет к спине. Кажется — сейчас из-за поворота выедет машина, а в машине будет сидеть человек или два.  
Но на парковке стоят только его сааб и тойота директора. Школа оживет тогда, когда на севере листья начнут падать с деревьев, а цветы постареют и умрут. Но для этой земли действуют свои законы. Зачарованные жители Нью-Мехико существуют в хаотичном времени, где все становится тверже и сильнее, но не исчезает с лица земли даже после смерти: осколки пород, торчащие посреди красной пустыни, высохшие кривые деревья, цивилизации, люди и их дела.  
Не спеша проезжая по окаменевшим улицам Альбукерке, между скромных домов, даже не пытающихся соперничать с костями земли, выпирающими на поверхность, он смотрит на сонных домохозяек с детьми и таких же точно сонных наркоманов, дожидающихся наступления ночи. Он смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.

***

Район был не самый лучший, но и не из дешевых — средний класс. Не одинаковые, но похожие друга на друга дома, бассейны на заднем дворе и газоны с пожухлой травой. Соседи просыпались в семь, а засыпали еще до полуночи. Вряд ли кто-то заметил, что табличка «продается» уже месяц как исчезла с почтового ящика у дома, окна которого никогда не светились теплым желтым цветом.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он соседке, поливающей цветы. Он ненавидит эти цветы.  
На лобовом стекле его старой машины подсох птичий помет. Он возвращается за газетой и, оторвав колонку с некрологами, соскребает белое дерьмо.  
(Когда он впервые поздоровался с соседкой, была середина сентября, первый день учебного года, и к этому моменту она не смогла вспомнить, что они не были знакомы, — он, его утренние газеты на выгоревшем газоне, его машина успели незаметно для всех раствориться в распорядке их жизней).  
Двигатель заводится очень быстро, но кондиционер не работает.  
По первым двум волнам передают новости, но на третьей звучит Джетро Талл, тот проигрыш в самом начале. Стрелка спидометра дергается, подбираясь к отметке «шестьдесят», бампер и капот клацают на поворотах, словно вставная челюсть старика. Под заключение тормоза скрипят, вспугнув трех девушек, а парни из баскетбольной команды, подпирающие забор у парковки, гогочут. Когда он идет от машины со старым портфелем, набитым материалами и старыми эскизами, ему все еще кажется, что он давит на педаль газа, а мотор безумно хрипит под старой челюстью.  
Сбоку от главного входа четверо старшеклассников бьют какого-то парня, в паре ярдов от них курят две девушки, дым над их головами сворачивался змеиными кольцами.  
— Здравствуйте, — окликают его. Мужской голос прокуренный, ленивый, тягучий.  
Он останавливается, прикрывая глаза от света. На верхней ступеньке стоит уборщик, высокий крупный мужчина со шваброй, в его руках она похожа на зубную щетку.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Вы к директору? Наш новый трудовик?  
— Да.  
Ученики, стоящие неподалеку, начинают с интересом его разглядывать.  
Он поднимается. Колени в последний год у него болели — двенадцать ступеней, разделяющие его и уборщика, он преодолевает не спеша; под подошвами ботинок все еще пульсирует скорость: странное ощущение силы, с которой уже невозможно совладать, обманка для стареющего тела.  
— Директор просил встретить вас и проводить до учительской. Он там с кем-то из комиссии говорит, — и потом, без паузы, на одном дыхании: — Я Брэндон.  
— Мистер Ламберт.  
Уборщик глуповато улыбается и ведет его за собой.  
— Это хорошая школа, мистер Ламберт. Все учителя ждали вашего прихода. Ученики, конечно, барагозят, но они же подростки…  
В коридоре ученики хлопают дверцами персональных шкафчиков. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп-хлоп. Хлоп-хлоп. Хлоп. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп-хлоп!  
— Вам нехорошо, мистер Ламберт?  
Они стоят у входа в туалеты, не сильный, но все же неприятный запах просачивается сквозь приоткрытую дверь.  
— Я не позавтракал.  
— В учительской есть кофе и сандвичи.  
Шкафы клацают, стучат зубами, — хохочущий зверюга, из ноздрей в спину ему бьет зловонное дыхание.  
Как только они сворачивают за угол, слабость проходит.  
Брэндон тяжело поднимает ноги в мощных ботинках, катя за собой ведро с мутной водой и шваброй. Его спецовка старая, бледно-синяя, задний карман распирает от пачки сигарет и зажигалки.  
Уборщик останавливается; голову он держит низко, не встречаясь глазами с ним.  
— Вот она, учительская, мистер Ламберт.  
Из-за двери доносится шушуканье, возбужденные вздохи, смешки в ладонь, шорохи, шипение пузырей в газированное воде.  
«Живи долго и процветай», — показывает ему Брэндон, когда дверные петли взвизгивают.  
— ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ!  
Брызги кока-колы на манжетах учителя биологии расползаются бурыми пятнышками по волокнам, как вспышки солнца, отпечатанные на роговице глаза.  
— Я хочу, — один из учителей, историк, кашляет, привлекая внимание. — Хочу произнести тост. Мистер Ламберт, вы отправляетесь в путь. Но мы не будем разбивать о вас бутылку шампанского …  
Все смеются.  
Глаза историка теплые, по цвету словно нагретые комья глины в пустынях Нью-Мексико. Все стоят к нему полукругом, улыбки на лицах, в руках стаканчики с выпивкой — такая простая радость; он моргает, но по двухмерному изображению учителей, по солнцу, прибивающемуся сквозь бежевые жалюзи, продолжают расползаться бурые пятна.  
— Счастливого пути!

***

В первый же день после третьего урока один из учеников говорит, что в параллельном классе учится его однофамилец.  
— Холли, — имя растягивается и лопается в мятно-зеленый пузырь, который раздувает Джо, — Холли Ламберт. А вы не родственники?

***

Он захлопывает дверь, бросает портфель на пороге и едва успевает добежать до кухни, где его тошнит в раковину.  
Прилипшие на роговицу коричневые разводы растворяют в себе неоновые голубые вспышки, похожий на смоделированный для Дискавери взрыв сверхновой — сужающаяся к черному ядру голубая энергия, расширяющаяся, а потом взрывающаяся в его голове.  
Он приходит в себя под шум бьющей в раковину струи. Щеки колят снаряды холодной воды, воротнички пиджака и рубашки мокрые, прилипли к шее, колени слабые, а ступни он не чувствует вовсе. Башмаки, кажется, тянут его тяжестью своей в преисподнюю. Из-под занавески на окне пробивается оранжевый свет заходящего солнца.

***

Как в той песне, листья опадают золотом и янтарем, и он чувствует, что горит, и кто-то где-то в Альбукерке горит с ним вместе: в настоящем ли, в прошлом ли, в будущем.  
Он вырезает в дереве узоры лобзиком, роняет опилки на пол, смотрит на улицу, на солнце, отсчитывающее часы, дни, и думает о повторениях: в музыке, в книгах, в химии, в природе и в человеческих жизнях. Об одинаковых куртках, о машинах, о виски и о револьверах.  
Еженощно на журнальном столе кольца виски отсчитывают луны.

***

Он выставляет лак на стеллаж после последнего урока. Начало пятого, в это время почти все уходят, и в школе остаются только хулиганы и ботаны.  
Грохот.  
В дверях кабинета-мастерской он видит девчонку, грызущую чупа-чупс. Лохматая челка липнет ко лбу, лицо красное — бежала.  
Он знал, что рано или поздно она захочет увидеть «мистера Ламберта», но не думал, что это будет так. Так прямо и нагло.  
— Здр-расте.  
Легкая, почти не слышная картавость.  
— Здравствуй.  
Без любопытства рассматривает мастерскую: лобзики, ножи, шлифовальную машину, широкие столы, дерево, готовые шкатулки, стулья, канистры с лаком. Четко, методично, как бухгалтер вносит данные в книгу учета.  
Языком подталкивает карамель под коренные зубы, между зубами слюна. Крошит чупа-чупс, упираясь в него глазами. Взгляд волчий.  
— Вы — мистер Ламберт, да?  
Громко сглатывает слюну.  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
Она приосанивается, убирает со лба волосы, в руке искромсанная, покореженная палочка от чупа-чупса.  
— Меня зовут Холли, — говорит, но в кабинет не заходит.  
— А. «Холли Ламберт». Да? Джо говорил мне, что в школе есть мой однофамилец.  
Когда одна старушка на Аляске сказала ему, что девочки, похожие на отцов, будут счастливы, он часто стал думать о Холли: какая она? На кого из родителей похожа? И реже, мучаясь потом от бессонницы: счастлива ли она? И как-то само собой вышло, что он стал медленно, год за годом, штат за штатом мигрировать на юг.  
Дверь натужно ноет, когда она отталкивается от нее. На мастерскую в полуподвале никто не хочет выделять денег — двери старые и скрипящие, стекло в окошке дребезжит, замок сломан — поставлен обычный навесной.  
По пустому коридору и вверх по лестнице пролетел звук хлопка. Он думает: а не слышно ли это было Брендону? Видел ли он, что девчонка спустилась сюда? Его это почему-то волнует.  
Холли бросает рюкзак на пол и усаживается на его стул, на котором он никогда не сидел, он вообще никогда не сидел на занятиях. За ее спиной схемы, разрезы и сечения, нарисованные мелом, смазались в черно-белую бурду; все его инструменты, лаки, краски и мир проваливаются в тартарары.  
— Я к вам на допы хочу. Записаться. Вот, пришла познакомиться.  
— Ко мне одни мальчишки...  
Она машет мятой бумажкой:  
— А я уже попросилась, — шлепает бумажку с печатью и подписью завуча на стол. — Хочу ходить.  
— Ну... Допы начинаются с середины октября. В три тридцать.  
— Круто.  
Счастливой она не выглядела. Скорее злой или обиженной. Ногти обкусанные, как у нее. Между указательным и средним обмусоленная, обсосанная палочка.  
— Фартук есть, — говорит ей, — но перчатки свои возьми. Вот такие. Эти не предлагаю. У меня тут одни мальчишки…  
— Да я не брезгливая.  
И протягивает ему левую ладошку.  
Она крутится на стуле, туда-сюда. Она ждет. Рука протянута. Он стоит. Очень удачно в его правой руке кисточки.  
Их руки соединяются над горелкой.  
Рука Холли липкая и холодная, словно рыбка. Как рыбка, она выскальзывает и только после этого, после того, как его рука оказывается зависшей над столом, ему кажется, что он сделал что-то не так, свернул не туда, куда нужно было.  
Она перегибается через стол: сквозь белую рубашку просвечивает черная футболка с большим поездом.  
Ту-ду! Ту-ду-у!  
«Сынок, да ты идиот».  
Девчонка весело дышит на него клубничным дыханием сквозь белые зубы, затянутые в брекеты, уже все ровные, весной, наверное, снимут.  
Говорит гнусаво, таким недо-шепотом:  
— Только на самом деле я не Ламберт.  
Господи-боже — и что?  
— Да?  
— Да. Я Холли Хартвел Уайт. Запишите меня так у себя.  
Иисусе.  
— Ну. Будем знакомы, Холли Хартвел Уайт.  
Улыбается — как ощеривается, видно, делает она это нечасто. Скупая, — и это у нее тоже в отца.  
— Будем, мистер Ламберт.  
Она соскакивает со стула, поднимает рюкзак и достает что-то. Распрямляет мятую фиолетовую бумагу, Halls, выдавливает один квадратик на стол, второй себе в ладонь.  
— Пока, мистер Ламберт.  
Хрустит фамилией. Поворачивается. Кеды — старые, стоптанные — скрипят и трутся о линолеум. Белые звезды у щиколоток — все какое-то тоненькое и, как говорила старушка-соседка с Аляски: «Не приголубленное». Попробуй приголубь такую — с отцовским-то взглядом.  
— До свидания, — отвечает он.  
Дверь громко хлопает. Холли шумно бежит по коридору и вверх по лестнице.  
В маленьких окошках улица пылится солнцем, но шины подъезжающих и отъезжающих машин давят свет, подростки его растирают пятками, выбегая с крыльца и ныряя в салоны машин бойфрендов или родителей. Но свет продолжает дышать из последних сил.  
Расставляя канистры с лаком, банки с кистями, коробки с губками, он выискивает бело-серые носки и старые кеды — не находит. Пять минут, десять, пятнадцать.  
На столе лежит одинокий леденец в тонкой бумажке. Значит, ему. Он разворачивает бумажку — светло-синий.  
Закидывает леденец в рот.  
Сильный, с холодком.

***

Октябрь ничем не отличался от сентября, кроме того, что на дополнительных занятиях, «кружках», среди мальчишек сидит девчонка в истоптанных старых кедах. Он ждал шуточек, но их не было — Холли впиталась в группу так же, как он — в жизнь спального района: начала с последнего стола, с каждым занятием перемещаясь от самого темного угла, через центр в первый ряд.  
Вторая неделя ноября: она стоит к нему спиной, вырезая ромбовидный узор на спинке стула. Работает методично, аккуратно, руки у нее сильные; однако, он не может не чувствовать разочарования, когда, разглядывая ее работу, сравнивает с неуклюжими работами мальчишек — чего-то в них не хватает.

***

В конце ноября он открывает Финнеган. Купил его в дьюти-фри еще в Колорадо. Даже в темноте виски отсвечивало янтарем — закупоренное в бутылке солнечное тепло. До двадцати — пиво, после двадцати — водка или что-то другое, может, коктейли, но виски — оно для тех, кто видел закаты, концы, смерти. Жидкий гомункулус, жалкое подобие горячей пульсации жизни для несчастных идиотов, оставленных в пустыне. Чувство поддельности, в зелье этом только привкус настоящего.  
Но он молодец: продержался до конца ноября.

***

Тачка перданула и заглохла ярдах в пятидесяти от школы.  
Он закидывает спортивную сумку на плечо, прихватывает дно рукой, чтобы банки с краской не перекатывались, и идет, сопротивляясь гравитации.  
Пара мальчишек, жующих сэндвичи в тени дерева, бодро здороваются с ним, а девчонки сбиваются со смеха, выдавив «здра-асте».  
Чаще всего он приходит уже после полудня, и от похмелья осталось только нетерпение к свету, от чего почти не различает лиц, только смазанные дергающиеся контуры, похожие на силуэт инопланетянина в заставке к «X-files». Истина где-то рядом. Малдер был идиотом, этот несчастный дурак.  
Осень в Альбукерке пахнет асфальтом чуть меньше, аромат тоньше, не такой, как летом, поэтому можно почувствовать другие запахи. Густой дым и душный запашок травки тянется кудрями из темной подворотни между школой и бараком для спортивного инвентаря.  
Уборщик Брендон и Холли стоят друг напротив друга, носки их кед «целуются», а сами они передают друг-другу косячок. Холли курит деловито, молча, задрав голову, прикладываясь макушкой к стене. Глубоко затягивается, держит дым в легких, чуть погодя из ее ноздрей вылезают два бело-серых уса, завивающихся над головой, бьющихся об крышу барака, упирающихся в школу.  
Он смотрит назад, на болтающих ребят, вперед — компания скейтбордистов тренируется на ступеньках школы, на другую сторону улицы — пустые машины.  
Она что — совсем с головой не дружит?  
Банки стукаются друг о друга.  
Он снова смотрит на них, и они теперь — на него. Уборщик испуганно и поспешно растирает косяк ботинком, но Холли только немного меняет позу, изгибается спиралью в талии, привалившись плечом к стене. Когда Брендон, ссутулившись, тяжело волочит тяжелое тело свое к школе и что-то говорит ему, она раздирает свое лицо улыбкой, между зубами пробирается дым.  
Это ее «Здрасьте» — обглоданное, глухое; он слышит только «З» и «те».  
Она улыбается не совсем обдолбано, но и не совсем вменяемо. И как она в таком виде заниматься будет? Усядется на галерке и будет, хихикая, кусать ногти и заусеницы? Господи...  
— Так, — он звучит как настоящий препод. — Какой у тебя урок?  
— Физра. Я на нее забиваю.  
И продолжает улыбаться так, будто это не она попалась.  
А кто?  
«Сынок, ты идиот».  
— П-пошли, — его преподская «запись» немного барахлит, будто пленку зажевало.  
Холли отталкивает стену и бредет на него, виляя мятой юбкой.  
— Отмажешь меня, мистер Ламберт?  
— Иди давай.  
Она подстраивается, не отстает.  
Пара метров, и он замечает, что кеды ей велики. У нее, кажется, немаленький размер, но все равно заметно, что кеды когда-то принадлежали парню. Ее парню?  
Он припоминает, что у нее есть брат. Может быть это его.  
— У меня нормально с физрой, — говорит она (они маршируют ногу в ногу, взбираются синхронно по ступеням к крыльцу школы). — Ну, мне не стремно на нее ходить, как некоторым девчонкам. Я среднячок: умею все, но не круто. А забила, потому что у женщин бывают такие заскоки…  
Он вовремя проглатывает смех вместе с воздухом, отдающим хлоркой, и медленно пьянеет. Ну и где серьезный мистер Ламберт? Крутой сердитый препод, а?  
А? Что скажешь, «сынок»?  
Оборачивается к ней.  
— Женщин?..  
И она тут как тут — бросается к нему уже не взглядом, глазами.  
— Если девушка уже переспала с мужчиной, ее называют женщиной. Так ведь?  
Ему уже не смешно. Но это не его право — задавать вопросы, которые обязаны задавать родители.  
Он поворачивается к двери, что ведет в подвал, толкает ее и слышит, что Холли идет следом. Дверь громко хлопает в коридоре, притихшем на время уроков.  
— Послушай, — кха, — подобную информацию своим учителям не доверяют...  
— Но я доверяю тебе. И не то чтобы я хотела говорить о сексе, о нем как-то тупо говорить, нужно просто трахаться...  
— Ламберт.  
Холли наконец затыкается и молчит до самого кабинета.  
Там она роняет рюкзак на пол и усаживается на его стул.  
Он начинает выкладывать банки с краской и морилкой, новые шкурки, слушая нудный скрип стула и вспоминая свой первый раз: кажется, та девчонка была старше Холли, не может быть, что она была моложе... Не может этого быть...  
— Послушай. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, то секс и наркотики — не лучший способ. Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.  
— Я не торчок.  
Стул скрипит, носки кед елозят по полу; Финнеган не сдох, он еще дает о себе знать тупой болью в затылочной части.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. У меня нет зависимости.  
— Это травка. От нее не бывает зависимости. Но когда-нибудь ты, возможно, захочешь прибавить газу, потому что ехать на тридцати по городу — это совсем не то, что жать до отказа на ста. Подружка или твой приятель скажут: «Эй, я знаю парня, у него есть такая крутая штука». И вот ты или нюхаешь снежок или под «Brown Sugar» пускаешь дельфинчиков под кожу. Это будет круто. Ты захочешь еще раз, а потом еще и еще. И, может быть, ты даже не сможешь понять, что уже слишком поздно, что от метамфетамина у тебя все зубы выпали и единственная возможность достать сотню на дозняк — отсосать у пяти мужиков. Это в лучшем случае.  
Он сразу же жалеет, что сказал ей это. Так сказал. Еще больше — от того, что Холли не выглядит ни испуганной, ни смущенной, только перестает крутиться на стуле.  
— Вау, — тянет она. — Это было круто. Тебе бы лекции читать в наркологических клиниках.  
Впервые в жизни ему настолько сильно хочется ударить кого-то, не отшлепать и не дать пощечину, а вмазать кулаком по лицу со всей силы, чтоб все зубы повылетали. Да что с ним, мать твою?  
Что с ней?  
А-а.  
Размазывает, растирает стыд по колючему увядающему лицу.  
Слышит как она говорит что-то вроде: «Я пошла, мистер Ламберт. Не хочу на следующий урок опоздать», — и размеренно глубоко дышит, размешивая колер в банке краски. Все — цветов умбры, как на картинах итальянцев. И даже на уроках на лица молодых плотников наслаиваются злые разводы гидрата окиси железа с глиной — они скорбно вырезают по дереву.

***

Брендон не показывается ему на глаза.

***

И на следующий день тоже.  
Холли — наоборот. Она ощеривается всякий раз, когда видит его: в коридоре, в столовой, перед школой, на парковке, у тротуара. Когда сидит на заборе-стене под деревом.  
Каждый раз он видит ее, сидя в машине, и глядя в зеркало.

***

— Бля!  
Уборщик шарахается на ящики, один открывается — на пол высыпаются грязные носки, учебники, тетрадки, гирлянда презервативов и три пачки сигарет.  
— Мистер Ламберт… е-еб… вы меня напугали…  
После определенного возраста мужчины (да и женщины тоже) начинают ссыхаться — а уж Альбукерке высасывает соки из людей с удвоенной жадностью, чтобы выскочило где-нибудь в зачарованной пустыне кривое деревце, — только вот Брендон увеличился с тех времен, когда ему было двадцать пять.  
— Эй, насчет того… — начал уборщик.  
Мнется.  
Пусть-пусть.  
— Насчет… ну вы поняли. Я… это…  
Даже слушать противно.  
— Мне нужно посмотреть личное дело одного ученика.  
— Но-о…  
И тут до Брендона допирает.  
— А-а. Ок.  
Уборщик высунулся в коридор, огляделся по сторонам и повел его в каморку рядом с учительской. Лишних вопросов не задавал — понял, что к чему.  
— Все уже разошлись. Но, на всякий случай, дверь закройте изнутри и свет не включайте. Вот, — уборщик сунул ему фонарик.  
Он так и сделал: не хотелось объяснять, почему трудовику понадобилось поздно вечером втихаря смотреть дело ученика, до которого, в принципе, ему не должно было быть дела.  
Средний балл выше среднего — мозговитая, пара вызовов матери к директору — ничего особенного, почти каждый подросток прогуливал уроки, два листа — результат теста по проф.ориентации (у Холли красивый почерк, аккуратный), приложение — рекомендации школьного психолога, в самом конце — личная карта, телефоны родителей (пятнадцать раз переписано от руки завучем), адрес и прикрепленное заявление от родителя. От матери, Скайлер Ламберт, с просьбой разрешить дочери посещать дополнительные занятия по труду.

***

— Мистер Ламберт.  
Брендон, похоже, ждал его. В своем рабочем комбезе, но со спущенными лямками и в старой футболке Star Wars.  
— Насчет Холли...  
Под ногами у него четыре растоптанных бычка.  
— Она не такая.  
На лице Оби-Вана Кеноби кровоподтек кетчупа.  
— Не думайте про нее ничего плохого. Она хорошая девочка.

***

Пи-лик.  
Он падает на сиденье и проводит ладонями по лицу. На ощупь оно рыхло-жесткое, колючее, прямо как долбанная пустыня под Альбукерке. И как его с таким-то лицом приняли на работу?.. Ведь понятно же… Ведь видно же, что он… Ведь как с таким-то лицом — учитель?  
Закат бьет его прямо в морду. Бьет, не щадя.  
— Ах ты ж…  
И, блядь, снова птицы насрали на лобовуху.  
Похер.  
Он вставляет ключ в зажигание. Вода льется, дворники размазывают птичье дерьмо и кровавый свет — красивые контрасты белого и красного, как у модернистов.  
Он медленно выплывает с парковки, медленно поворачивает за угол, и тут в бок что-то врезается, машину шатает, а он не тормозит, продолжает медленно ехать.  
— Привет.  
Холли опирается локтями приоткрытое окно, голову просовывает в салон.  
— Ты что — совсем?! — задыхается он и ударяет по тормозам.  
Она, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Подвези меня.  
— Рехнулась? — от злости он говорит все тише и тише. — Убиться хочешь?  
А она просовывает руку ниже, ниже.  
Ему тошно от вида белой тонкой руки, ползущей по черным внутренностям машины.  
Нащупывает ручку и открывает дверь.  
Тачку снова шатает.  
Хлоп — она внутри, ремень безопасности игнорирует. Его тоже.  
А потом смотрит, долго.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит.  
— А матери чего не позвонишь?  
— У меня мобильника нет.  
— Из школы позвони.  
Она что-то такое выдавливает на лицо — ухмылку? Нет, не ухмылку. Что-то другое.  
— Хотите?  
Протягивает ему ладонь, между пальцами карамелька в болотно-зеленой обертке. От запястья до сгиба локтя на мягкой и самой светлой коже сердитый красный след от кромки стекла, он похож на шрам самоубийцы.  
Он почему-то берет конфету. Хотя, наверное, не стоило бы.  
— Нам по пути, — говорит она, обнимая рюкзак двумя руками.  
Им не по пути. Совсем.  
— В таких случаях надо матери звонить.  
После затяжного молчания Холли говорит невпопад:  
— Скажи-ка, сейчас все двинутые на этой теме.  
— На какой такой теме?  
— Ну, если препод подвозит ученицу, то он точно спит с ней.  
И ведь на лице никаких эмоций, глаза убийцы.  
— Ты это специально делаешь, да?  
— Что делаю?  
— Просто… хватит. Ладно? Такие шуточки — они не для тебя, понимаешь? Ты же девочка, боже правый. А… а… куришь травку. С уборщиками. Выражаешься… Что? Тут ничего смешного нет.  
Он и раздражен и обрадован — ну наконец-то девчонка выглядит по-человечески, а не как инопланетянка. Господи Боже… Хоть что-то, пускай этот уродливый смешок.  
— А ты клевый, — говорит она. Смех был короток, улыбка еще не потухла, а вот радость и веселье пронеслись мимо, как осколок метеорита.  
— И все-таки — так больше не делай, — поворачивает налево, хотя ему направо. Она заболтала его, а он знает куда ехать, помнит адрес, но она-то ему не говорила. — У тебя есть мать…  
— А чего ты все — «мать», — ощеривается она. — Почему про отца не спросишь?  
— Ну, девочки, вроде бы, с матерями ближе.  
— Ничего подобного. Я со своей совсем не близка. И она со мной.  
Она сердито откидывается на спинку сиденья и пялится на дорогу.  
— Куда? — спрашивает он, сбавляя скорость перед перекрестком.  
— Прямо.  
Она снова разворачивается к нему, швырнув рюкзак на пол (чертов ремень, она не пристегнула долбаный ремень), одну ногу подворачивает под себя.  
— А вот знаешь, кто мой отец?  
Руль липнет к рукам. Он делает вид, что смотрит в другую сторону. Черт.  
Кха-кха. Кхе.  
— Кто твой отец?  
— Слышал про Хайзенберга?  
Он чуть не хохочет.  
Кха.  
— Слышал. Да. Вернер Хайзенберг...  
Трудовикам вообще положено знать о немецких ученых?  
— Да я не про этого! — он замечает (хотя не хочет) обиду. — Не про физика — про химика! Про моего отца… Уолтер Уайт. Мой папа. А я — а я Холли. Холли Хартвелл Уайт.  
Фамилия Ламберт, которую он забрал себе вместе с фальшивыми документами, — она как огромный баннер на трассе в пустыне: крупными буквами «Эй, я знал твоего отца» на фоне его фотографии с бокалом виски в руке.  
— Я подумала, что лучше самой тебе сказать.  
— Да это неважно.  
Важнее этого ничего не было и ничего не будет.  
«Я знал твоего отца».  
— Кэп знал его, — заявляет Холли.  
— Кэп?  
— Уборщик. Кэп.  
— К..? Брендон? Уборщик Брендон?  
— Да-а. Кэп Мейхью… Он мне даже показывал кое-какую штуку...  
— Какую… штуку?  
Она смеется. И это ему не кажется — она улыбается чуть дольше.  
— Не член. Он мне мет показывал.  
— Холли...  
С этой девчонкой что-то в корне не так. Что-то неладное с ней. Серьезно неладное.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь?..  
Она толкает его кулаком в колено, и он чуть не жахает по тормозам, но ей плевать, она даже не понимает. Что за дурная голова у этой девчонки. Эх, мистер Уайт, если б вы только знали... «Не член». Господи-боже...  
Голос Холли проявляется сиренами, мигалками, новорожденными криками холодной ночью:  
— ...за свое! Я не торчок. А мет… Он мне его не отдаст, даже если попрошу. Даже если пригрожу. Это, как он говорит, последний дозняк. Когда почувствует, что пора на тот свет — занюхает напоследок. Синий мет. Он говорил, что лучше мета никто не варил. Кэп так говорит…  
Голос ее сходит на нет, как отливы или головная боль. Улица тоже. Она вливается в «Мать дорог».  
— Хватит дурака валять, Холли. Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я тебя домой отвез?  
Когда свет фонарей заливает тачку, он замечает ее сердитый и обиженный взгляд в зеркале.  
Она качает головой: «Нет».  
И все же:  
— Я высажу тебя на автобусной остановке в центре, — вздыхает он, делая разворот в неположенном месте.  
Холли задумчиво смотрит в зеркало, на отраженные там корявые деревья. Он едет быстрее, постоянно посматривая назад — как бы не показались из-за немощных деревьев белый мрамор и черная смальта надгробий.  
«Родственников не бросают».  
— Это плохо, да?  
А теперь она выглядит как-то жалко. Сейчас-то что?  
— Что плохо?  
Если бы у мистера Уайта был пацан, может, было бы легче?.. Но тогда он точно был бы несчастен: с лицом мистера Уайта, с его мозгами и со всеми отцовскими атомами…  
Но и Холли не выглядела счастливой, а ведь та старуха, та беззубая старуха клялась, что девочки, похожие на отцов, счастливы.  
— Что плохо? — повторяет он.  
Холли отворачивается, ее легкие волосы затягивает в открытое окно, треплет, треплет, а шея совсем какая-то щуплая.  
Она говорит что-то — он часто поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть: она похожа на рыбу (или утопленницу) в водорослях, он ни слова не слышит, голос теряется в шорохе шин по асфальту, шуме ветра, шелесту ее волос.  
— Я не слышу. Что?  
— Да так. Ничего.  
Наверное, что-то в этом роде она ответила.

***

Ночь оказалась внезапна: густая темная южная ночь, в которой нельзя никого бросать.  
Он высаживает ее на остановке, как и сказал. Холли сразу же усаживается на скамейку, откинув голову. Фонарь светит в острые колени, носки кед царапают тротуарную плитку. Из-под белой рубашки просвечивает футболка с названием очередной группы.  
Он хлопает по боку машины, высунувшись из окна:  
— Эй.  
Она вытягивает бледных червей плеера, вытягивает и вытягивает, и вытягивает из старого рюкзака.  
— Эй!  
— Чего?  
— Я вот на той стороне буду. Прослежу, чтобы ты села в автобус. Поняла?  
Она бубнит что-то под нос, в уши засовывает наушники. Обнимает рюкзак и через пару секунд начинает ритмично покачивать болтающейся ногой.  
— Ее, ай куд рок хе лайк э доктор, — очень громко и фальшиво стонет она.  
— Твою ж мать...  
Строчка про сумасшедшую одиночку ей идет. Он примечает это вскользь, наконец, понимая, что именно в ее облике всегда так беспокоило его. Она поет: «Куд ю джерк оф?». В пластиковом свете флуоресцентной лампы, обычно выявляющем у людей все недостатки, лицо Холли продолжает оставаться ровным, без следов смеха, без веснушек, без прыщей — чистое, как гипсовый слепок.  
Пятнадцать или двадцать минут до того, как пустой, лучащийся светом автобус приезжает, чтобы увезти Холли домой, он пишет карандашом на полях утренней газеты в два столбика. Как ему и говорили, «против» оказывается больше, но «за» — они — бз-з — до самого утра мельтешат в его мыслях.

***

— Доброе утро. Это Ламберт. Я возьму сегодня больничный. Да… Да… Ничего особенного… Нет, обычное недомогание… Да… Только дополнительные занятия. Да, все правильно. Да, на четверг. Да, спасибо. Всего хорошего.  
Пик.  
Телефон выскальзывает из ладони, падает между диванных подушек. Нет смысла доставать. Не было никого, кто мог ему позвонить: соседка с Аляски не будет, да и директор вряд ли — теперь, когда он предупрежден.  
Выходит, единственный человек, который мог бы позвонить — это Холли.  
Он захлебывается лекарством и смешком: хорошо, что она не знает его номер.

***

— Твою мать...  
Стук звучит как похмельная галлюцинация о смерти: «Я умер от кровоизлияния в мозг». Проснувшись, понимает, что это не смерть стучится, а человек — в дверь.  
— Иду-иду...  
Некто за дверью продолжает стучать — размеренно, нудно, без пауз: тук-тук-тук-тук...  
— ИДУ! — орет ли, хрипит ли; ковыляет, шлепая онемевшей рукой по стенам, по мебели, хватается за торшер — торшер падает.  
В мутном стекле уже видно покачивающиеся, как стрела метронома, очертания: черный контур на темном фоне ночи. Как инопланетянин из X-files, как тот, кто приходит, когда все спят, и того, кому постучали в дверь, никто никогда не видит больше.  
Открыв дверь, он думает, что этой встречи следовало ожидать. Но все-таки увидеть ее, припорошенную временем и невзгодами, в миг делает похмелье невыносимым — все становится отвратительно четким.  
— Какого черта ты вернулся? — спрашивает она. Как будто это он явился незваным.  
И, разумеется, она права: это он.  
— ...проверить...  
Он лепечет. Это отвратительно.  
— Что? Что ты хотел «проверить»?  
Он не видит ее машины. Улица пуста.  
Она не повышает голос, а шипит, как змея:  
— Я припарковалась в двух кварталах отсюда! Пустишь меня уже, в конце концов?  
Разумеется, он пускает ее.  
Дверь натужно захлопывается, и он думает — могла ли его любопытная соседка увидеть гостью, пришедшую посреди ночи?  
Два раза плюется искрами дешевая зажигалка. На третий раз она затягивается, кидает в сумку зажигалку и оборачивается.  
— Успокойся. Меня никто не видел.  
— Откуда вы узнали?  
Она ходит по гостиной. Как и положено настоящей южанке, она выражает свое презрение одним только поворотом ноги — растирая каблуками крошки, щепки, осколки бокала. Присесть негде, и она останавливается на самом чистом участке комнаты.  
Спустя шестнадцать лет волосы, сложенные в пышную прическу, стали такого же цвета, как и дым папирос, что курит миссис Уайт.  
— Как узнала... Своровать однажды украденное и воспользоваться трофеем тут, в Альбукерке — не самая лучшая идея. Но.  
Миссис Уайт стряхивает пепел на ковролин.  
— В вашей команде мозгом всегда был Уолт. Или ты этим что-то хотел донести, «мистер Ламберт»?  
Похмелье отступает на второй план.  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Холли...  
Она не кричит — выдыхает ему в лицо едкий дым.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше виделся с Холли. Даю тебе две недели. Если через две недели ты не исчезнешь из Альбукерке, то я сама позабочусь о тебе.  
— Полиция...  
— Нахрен полицию. ОБН. ФБР. ЦРУ. Нахрен всех! — тычет она ему в лицо.  
От длинных пальцев пахнет табачной горечью и дешевым кремом для рук — чем-то, чем, в его представлении, не пахла «миссис Уайт». Мать. Жена. Он смотрит на нее и не может представить их вместе: миссис Уайт и Холли, мать и дочь. Он вспоминает, что говорила ему Холли. На мгновение его охватывает ребяческое желание найти виноватых, докопаться до истоков, обвинить. Но потом он вспоминает, что есть задача поважнее.  
Миссис Уайт шепчет интимно, но внушительно:  
— Понимаешь меня, «мистер Ламберт»? Будь уверен, у меня хватит смелости на многое из того, что может подтолкнуть губернатора пересмотреть решение об отмене смертной казни в штате.

 

Что-то приблизило ее к тому, кем был мистер Уайт.  
— Две недели.  
Она уходит, внушительная стареющая миссис.  
— Почему она несчастна?  
Миссис Уайт шарахается, будто он ее ударил. Ее лицо из болезненно-удивленного выражения трансформируется в маску женщины, очерствевшей с годами.  
— Странно, что это волнует тебя.  
— Почему странно?  
Она хмыкает. Теперь, когда с улицы падает мутный белесый свет, он видит, как ее руки дрожат. Миссис Уайт лезет в сумочку, достает зажигалку и еще одну папиросу.  
— Ну как же?.. — она щелкает, щелкает, щелкает зажигалкой, чертыхается и только после десятой попытки затягивается. Можно подумать, не вдохнет дым — умрет. Женщина, которая дышит совсем не тем самым воздухом, что другие люди. Теперь она держит себя в руках, упирается каблуками в пол так, будто ничто не способно столкнуть ее с места.  
— Ведь Холли дочь Уолта.  
Дым густой пеной вытекает изо рта, окутывает губы, стекает по подбородку. Почему-то она напоминает ему трупы людей, которые снились ему время от времени.  
— Она всегда была тихой и сдержанной. Как Уолт. Странно, что Холли, не зная отца, выросла настолько на него похожей. Во многом.  
В их последнюю совместную встречу отношения мистера и миссис Уайт больше напоминали отношения двух людей, держащих револьверы за спиной — сдержанная неприязнь, возникающая между двумя людьми, продолжающими любить друг друга даже тогда, когда курок уже спущен.  
И курок уже спущен.  
— Я не смогла объяснить Холи, почему брат и тетя стали сторониться ее. Это не было ненавистью, но и любовью эти чувства назвать нельзя. Она не спрашивала, не плакала — конечно. О-о. Если бы Уолт был жив, они были бы неразлучны.  
Пепел падает ей на юбку — небольшой след, портящий идеальный облик благопристойной миссис: в мутном свете, посреди загаженной гостиной, среди вонючего дыма стоит покалеченная женщина, демонстрирующая любовь к монстру, разрушившему ее семью.  
— Может быть, он передал ей нечто, что невозможно разглядеть в микроскоп? В миллиарды раз меньше спиралей ДНК? Гретхен называет это, — она усмехается, — душо-ой.  
Затягивается остатками, будто умрет без отравы.  
— Холли несчастна, мистер Ламберт, потому что с таким отцом, как Уолтер, с частичкой его души, невозможно быть счастливой.  
Она бросает окурок на пол, растирает каблуком. Поправляет сумку на плече. Отряхивает юбку. И вот: деловая, суровая миссис, которая в иные времена с легкостью управляла бы плантацией и двумя сотнями рабов.  
— Не забывай: две недели.  
Дверь тихо захлопывается. В темноте не заметны следы пребывания миссис Уайт. Но утром два окурка напоминают, что она может выполнить все, что обещала.

***

— И ничего не способно изменить ваше решение?  
Директор ошарашенно ослабляет галстук, вцепляется в подлокотники. Кажется — сейчас вздохнет и, как по сезону, упадут увядшие, изменившие цвет волосы, обрамляющие голову.  
— Какая... жалость. На факультативные занятия сейчас непросто найти преподавателя. В середине учебного года... Да и ребятам, кажется, очень нравятся ваши занятия...  
— Обстоятельства вынуждают.  
— Понимаю... Как долго вы сможете проработать?  
— Две недели. До нового года.  
— Так мало-о..?  
Миссис Уайт все просчитала. Наверное, специально ждала подходящего времени, чтобы дать пинка под зад.  
— Я понял... Хорошо... да. Это новость стала для меня шоком, мистер Ламберт.  
Им неловко друг перед другом, они растеряны и почему-то жмут друг другу руки.  
Ему кажется, что мудрый Уолт блаженно ухмыляется с портрета за спиной директора: «И превыше всего в этом городе крепкая ценилась любовь, ты, тупорылый торчок».

***

— Мистер Ламберт, вам бы отлежаться. Выглядите не очень.  
Все утро он повторяет заверения в том, что он чувствует себя хорошо, но размытое желто-пыльным светом лицо Брендона, кэпа Мэйхью, чуть больше того, что он способен вытерпеть.  
— Да, — говорит он.  
Он пытается вспомнить, куда шел и что хотел сделать.  
А. Точно. Нужно было набрать воды в ведро — в подвале идет ржавая.  
И он идет в правое крыло — там другие трубы, может, вода будет без ржавчины.  
— Вам бы отлежаться, — эхом отдается в коридоре голос Барсука. — Выглядите не очень.

***

Холли сидит на тротуаре рядом с парковкой, ждет его. Он выезжает, быстро набирая скорость, она успевает только рукой дернуть, но быстро понимает, что ей не перехватить его.  
Улица прямая и освещенная, контур Холли четкий — он продолжает видеть ее, скорбно прижимающей рюкзак к животу, пока она не становится черной точкой в зеркале заднего вида, а потом исчезает в оранжево-красном свете.  
Спустя мили он обнаруживает себя не дома — он глушит мотор у бара, который когда-то был забегаловкой с хот-догами.  
Но завсегдатаи нисколько не изменились: байкеры у бильярда, алкоголики с кружками пива, пялящиеся в телевизор за спиной лысого бармена, две шлюхи фальшиво смеются над шутками мужчины в мятом костюме. В темном углу человек-оркестр играет смутно знакомую мелодию, хорошо играет. Он кидает ему в футляр для гитары полтинник и усаживается за стойку с краю.  
— Односолодовый. Сухой.  
Кивнув, бармен достает бокал.  
Человек-оркестр начинает играть что-то горькое, блюзовое, от чего даже шлюхи отвлекаются от клиента, а бармен расщедривается и плещет на три пальца вместо положенных двух.  
— Ну... Лазарь, выйди вон.  
Его старый приятель «Финнеган» перчит глотку.  
Он не хочет, но вспоминает руку мистера Уайта, как он из последних сил держал стремянку, как сказал «Прости», как он сам лупил по той блядской мухе мистера Уайта. Если бы они оба сдохли тогда, в той лабе, Холли — сидела бы она у парковки?  
Стул скребет по деревянному полу.  
Он выглядывает из-под ладони — кто-то стучит двумя пальцами по стойке.  
— Повтори, Боб, — указывает на его пустой бокал. — И запиши на меня.  
Кивнув, бармен наливает еще, а перед незнакомцем ставит стопку и бутылку уже початой текилы.  
Бармен включает плеер. Перед тем, как зал заполняет голос Джима Моррисона, он понимает, что виски ему купил человек-оркестр.  
— Пятьдесят — это слишком, — объясняет тот и быстро опрокидывает в себя пойло. Текилу он пьет так же умело, как аляскинские эскимоски щелкают вяленую рыбешку.  
— Пусть твое «спасибо» ограничится выпивкой.  
Музыкант смеется.  
— Спокуха, брат. Приучен держать руки только на своих инструмертах. Мне жена даже не разрешает себя приласкать, говорит «слишком шершавые».  
— А как же ты с ней?..  
— Просто, — пожимает плечами собутыльник. — Это она меня трахает, а не я — ее.  
— Да уж.  
— Во-во...  
Живая вода согревает тело.  
По телеку идут какие-то беззвучные новости: женщины заламывают руки и бросаются к телам мертвых людей; перевернутые раскореженные машины коптят голубое небо; человек ошарашено пучит глаза, вытирает пот и деготь с лица, трескающегося от улыбки; какой-то, судя по прическе, республиканец машет белой рукой с трибуны; обдолбанная певичка показывает миру промежность, предусмотрительно зацензуренную службой новостей.  
— Ты что — умираешь? — вдруг спрашивает человек-оркестр.  
Залпом он выпивает лучше на свете лекарство под жизнерадостную мелодию грустной «Lemon Tree».  
Боб повторяет виски.  
Человек-оркестр опорожняет стопку со словами: «На сегодня хватит» — и складывает руки на стойке, словно школяр. Боб убирает бутылку, стопку.  
— Какой-то ты пришибленный, брат.  
Он проводит рукой по лицу, на внутренней стороне век отпечатался оранжево-красный контур Холли, сидящей на остывающем тротуаре. Хмыкает:  
— Смешно, когда уезжал из Альбукерке, орал, как новорожденный. Не знаю... не знаю... думаю, я тогда выкарабкался из неглубокой могилы. Так что... Наверное, я уже помер.  
Незнакомец вздыхает, а он смачивает пересохшее горло.  
— Значит, ты местный.  
— Да.  
— Давно из Альбукерке уехал?  
— Чуть больше шестнадцати лет назад.  
— Ого, брат. Ты на человека, которому пошла на пользу кочевая жизнь, не похож. Такому, как ты семью надо.  
— Не срослось.  
— Да... И так бывает.  
— Да.  
— Но никогда не поздно корни пустить.  
— Семью завести?  
— Ну да.  
— Уже была. Больше нет.  
— Хреново...  
Плеер Боба проигрывает старую песню «America». Трудно сказать о чем именно была она изначально, но ему весело слышать слова о том, кто был так на него похож. О его скитаниях.  
— На самом деле, — говорит он, — есть один человек... Родственник. Сестра. В некотором роде.  
— Это как так?  
— Она не совсем родная.  
— А. Сводная, да?  
— Ну да... Мой... отец. Он умер. По правде сказать, я именно поэтому и уехал из Альбукерке. По всей стране разъезжал. Осел в итоге на севере. Жил на Аляске...  
— Ого, куда тебя занесло-то, брат.  
— Да... А потом, когда все устроилось, приходит та старуха. Соседка. Она лавку рядом с моей держала. Пришла посмотреть на скульптуру из дерева, я только успел выставить. И она заходит, смотрит на скульптуру и говорит: «Все девочки, похожие на отцов, счастливы». К чему она это сказала? Почему тогда? И я подумал о ней, о сестре: похожа ли Холли на отца? Выросла ли она счастливой? Это было как помешательство. А еще эти чертовы ночи... На Аляске вообще не темнеет. Не темно и не светло — преисподняя. Вот я и приехал сюда. Проведать. Проверить...  
Боб деликатно полирует бокалы. Напивается белый воротничок, шлюха болтает с подругой о том, что завтра к дантисту. Байкеры гоняют шары. Холли — как она? Интересно...  
— Ну и как? Она счастлива?  
— Нет.  
— Ну так сделай ее счастливой. С женщинами намного проще.  
— Проще?  
— Ну да.  
— И как же мне ее счастливой сделать?  
— Да им много не надо — они только о любви и мечтают. Даже самые распоследние суки и стервы — о любви. Да, все так. И мужики, и бабы — людям только любовь нужна. Ол ю нид из лав. Иисус тоже об этом говорил.  
Он ржет — ему не смешно, но удержать смех невозможно, он как отрыжка.  
— Забавно.  
— Что?  
— Да просто... Единственный раз, когда отец был по-настоящему... Короче, он об одном случае рассказал. Что пошел он в бар, вскоре после рождения Холли. Садится он, значит, в баре, а рядом другой мужик. Они заговаривают. Как мы. Говорят, кажется, о воде на Марсе, ну и так выходит, что разговор заходит о детях. О родственниках. А потом отец спрашивает совета, потому что у мужика дочка, а тот говорит ему: «Просто люби их». И еще — что родственников не бросают. На следующее утро я просыпаюсь в постели со своей мертвой подругой. Передоз. А позже узнаю от отца, что в баре он встретился с ее отцом. Но самое смешное...  
И ему смешно, аж до слез. Рука бокал держать не может — так ему смешно. Пучит.  
— Самое... Что мой. Отец. В ту ночь. Он мог спасти Джейн. Но решил, что она лучше бы ей подохнуть. Отец сам мне сказал. И года после того не прожил — умер. Я тоже уехал.  
В образовавшейся паузе он слышит как шлюхи и мужик договариваются о цене.  
— Еба-ать, брат, — вздыхает человек-оркестр. — Сочувствую.  
Странно смотреть ему в лицо сейчас, но и голоса хватает, чтобы понять — сочувствует он искренне.  
— Ну что тут сделаешь? Жизнь…  
— Да уж, брат, жизнь — удивительна. А ведь что странно: мы с женой тоже, кстати, пару месяцев назад родили.  
— Мальчика? Девочку?  
— Мальчика.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо. Меня, кстати, Джейк зовут.  
Человек-оркестр разворачивается. Он тоже.  
Он смотрит на человека, отдаленно напоминающего его самого. Пожимает протянутую руку. Она действительно шершавая.

Человек-оркестр хочет что-то спросить у него, но тут звонит мобила. Он уходит в темный угол, к своим инструментам, шептать что-то, наверное, жене. Через минуту возвращается.  
— Ты уж извини, мне пора, — говорит, а сам уже как будто бежит, как будто уже далеко отсюда.  
— Ага.  
— Еще увидимся.  
— Вряд ли... Я перед новым годом уезжаю.  
— А как же сестра? Успеешь ее счастливой сделать?  
— Успею. Времени хватит.  
— Это хорошо. Бывай!..  
Это смешно: вулканский салют отдают в начале, а не в конце. Он поворачивается к Бобу и остаткам Финнегана.  
— Ага... Счастливо.  
Дверь бара грохочет.

***

Он дал задание: сделать слева сидящему какую-нибудь посуду в подарок.  
К началу следующей недели каждый сделал однокласснику тарелку, миску, ложку, кто-то умудрился смастерить салатницу и кружку.  
Холли продолжает полировать простенький кубок. Может, это ее способ сказать «отъебись», но ему кажется, что в куске полированной деревяшки что-то есть: она натирает стенки, словно какая-нибудь монашка перебирает бусинки четок.  
Она больше не поджидает у парковки; ее немигающий взгляд больше не встречается в пестром море голов школьников; он не ловит ее курящей. Однако, она не кажется ему счастливой.  
Он растягивает остатки виски вечерами, как растягивает каждое занятие, но живая вода заканчивается слишком быстро.

***

Перед последним занятием он сдвигает столы так, что они образуют один длинный.  
Ученики начинают собираться после трех, толпятся в дверях, удивленно смотрят на четыре огромных пакета от «Братьев-цыплят».  
— Чего встали? Заходите. Помогайте.  
— А чо — работать не будем? — спрашивают ребята.  
Он вываливает картошку фри в большие миски.  
«Эй!»  
«Поаккуратнее!»  
«Какого черта, Холлс?» — возмущенно бормочет Джо.  
Холли гневливо раздувает ноздри, воротник мятой рубашки нахохлился на загривке, стянутый лямками рюкзака.  
— Это что такое? — спрашивает.  
Мальчишки толкают ее между лопаток, шикают «Ты чо!», а она уже начинает строить предположения, она уже понимает — что-то надвигается. Приглаживает воротник, застиранный белый хлопок натягивается — на этот раз «Simon and Garfunkel» строят ему грустные глазки бардов.  
— В честь чего? Рождество?  
— Давайте сядем.  
Кроме Холли, подозрительно и враждебно уставившейся на свой кубок в его руке, все раскладывают крылышки и картошку фри.  
— Мистер Ламберт, а соус? — спрашивает один из учеников.  
— Обойдешься.  
— Мистер Ламберт, ну вы чо-о!  
Ребята возбужденно галдят, рассаживаются, двенадцать смешных и смышленых его учеников.  
— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — говорит он. — Давай уже.  
«Давай уже!» — Джо хлопает по свободному стулу.  
Холли, обвинительно шаркая кедами, усаживается на свободный стул слева от него.  
— Так по какому случаю?  
— По случаю окончания дополнительных занятий.  
Ребята улюлюкают, но Холли даже бровью не ведет.  
— В этом году? — спрашивает.  
— Нет. Вообще. Больше я учить вас не смогу.  
«Что?!»  
«Как?!»  
«Почему, мистер Ламберт?!»  
«Вы заболели?!»  
Куча предположений и испуганных возгласов сыплются со всех сторон. Холли отворачивается, смотрит на крылышки и картошку в деревянной тарелке.  
— Вы сможете продолжать заниматься и без меня. Я попросил директора…  
Он объясняет ребятам, что они могут заниматься в классе после уроков. Что он планировал с ними сделать. Где какие инструменты лежат. И что ключи будут у мистера Мейхью, и что он будет проверять их во время работы в кабинете.  
— Это уже не то будет. Мы бы лучше с вами. У вас клево. С вами было клево.  
— Да, вот это настоящая работа, мистер Ламберт.  
— Ага.  
Эти ребята попали на допы кто как: кого-то направил школьный психолог, кто-то сам записался, один парень однажды забежал сюда, прячась от преследователей, и, в итоге, недели две делал новые стеллажи для кабинета химии с теми, кто бил его. Что загнало Холли на занятия, он догадывается, как не догадаться — миссис Уайт, конечно, та еще стерва, но дочь свою любит.  
Кубок пахнет дубом и свежестью. Он пьет обычную колу, но кажется, что это какой-то эликсир. Или у «Братьев-цыплят» настоящая кола. Или это Рождество даже в Нью-Мексико пробуждает какие-то особые чувства? Как будто это не просто библейский праздник, а праздник вселенной — вещество, частицы, атомы, планеты, звездная пыль и вся подобная херня образуют определенную закономерность, и все гудит, жужжит, звенит — отдается в телах людей. Будто в громоотвод ударяет молния: вы живы, дети мои. Живите и, блядь, радуйтесь жизни.  
Пока подростки шумно пожирают еду, он пихает Холли в бок и тихонько шепчет: «Я знал твоего отца».  
Холли встает, извиняется, говорит, что ей нужно идти.  
Уходит быстро.  
Джо шепчет приятелю: «У нее, наверное, месячные начались или типа того».

***

— Чо — все, Джесси?  
Барсук сидит на лестнице у школы, большие ступни не помещаются на широких ступенях. Он когда-то, очень давно, читал легенды индейцев, много было там чудных историй, много странных, но больше всего — про Ицамну. На рисунках Ицамна всегда был нарисован с одним зубом. Бог земли.  
Барсук протягивает ему мятую сигаретку (пачку, наверное, спер из шкафчика какого-нибудь ученика), «Даров, братан», и мягкое, крупное лицо его бугрится острыми скалами, равнинами, каньонами в беззубой улыбке. Он уверен, что это сам Ицамна дал ему прикурить.  
Он отдает ключи кэпу, а тот кивает и, приподняв зад и крякнув, засовывает их в карман.  
— Валишь, ага? — спрашивает его бог земли, с наслажденьем посасывая кривой порванный «Винстон».  
— Ага.  
— Быстро ты, — вздыхает Барсук. Без обиды, без горечи, без меланхолии — без всей этой хрени. Как есть — так есть: уезжает.  
Альбукерке весь обрызган закатом — солнце осыпается вокруг сквозь тучи, и кажется, что Барсук единым становится со ступенями. Чешет волосатую крупную щиколотку под комбезом — саму землю Нью-Мексико чешет.  
— Холли проведать хотел, да?  
— Ага.  
— Она хорошая девочка, — повторяет Брендон, выдувая из ноздрей кудрявый волшебный дым. — Она спрашивала, где ты живешь. Я сказал.  
Он кивает: хорошо, так и задумано было.  
— Давно ты ее знаешь? — спрашивает он Барсука.  
— Ну... — старый приятель задумчиво чешет подмышку. — Мы с Тощим Питом приглядывали за ней, когда она еще ходить не научилась — Хайзенберг нам много заплатил. Не то, чтобы у нас было чувство… как его?.. вины. Но заплатил он хорошо. Да и мет… Такого мета щас днем с огнем не сыщешь. И вот, значит, Пит как-то сказал: «Это ж баба Хайзенберга!» Встретили миссис Хайзенберга в магазине, а она с коляской. Все от нее, понятно, шарахаются. Еще бы — тогда их в новостях крутили чаще президента. Пит все говорил: «Чувак, про него фильм снимут! Как пить дать снимут, епт!» Не — фильм фигня. Все крутые актеры щаз в сериалах снимаются. Я думаю — сериал снимут. Да, сериал.  
— А Тощий Пит?  
— Помер. Передоз. Лет десять назад. Я тоже, наверное, скоро помру.  
Барсук раззявил беззубую пасть, похлопав себя по паху.  
— Все самое ценное бабка моя вшивала в труселя, — говорит. — Синий мет всегда с собой ношу. Чтобы быть готовым. Инсульт там или машина собьет — похер. Я всегда готов занюхать. Нюхну, вздрочну и на тот свет. Кайф.  
— Тогда там и увидимся.  
— Ага.  
Курит Барсук до самого фильтра. Потом между пальцев растирает и в мусорку.  
Он тоже бросает окурок.  
— Красавчик! — орет Барсук, хлопает его по плечу. — Трехочковый!  
Он встает, а «кэп» продолжает сидеть, будто жопой и стопами своими твердь земную удерживает: «Сидеть на месте, сучара, кому сказал!»  
— Ну, до встречи, — говорит он.  
— Покеда, братан, — блаженно улыбается Ицамна.

***

Он звонит в агентство и говорит, что съезжает. На возврате депозита не настаивает: ему просто влом прибираться, но этого он агенту не говорит. Он надеется, что пятьсот баксов покроют расходы на найм клининговой компании и покупку нового ковролина — старый прожжен папиросами миссис Уайт.  
Он ждет Холли, потягивая колу из ее кубка. Это хороший кубок. Самая «душевная» ее работа. Кубок он решил оставить себе. Водрузил на приборную панель своего SAAB. Кубку этому даже солнечный свет нипочем — вот как хорошо она над ним поработала.  
За окном уже непроглядная темень, а ее все нет.  
В половине двенадцатого он начинает беспокоиться: а вдруг она не придет? Думает всякие мерзкие мысли о несчастливой жизни ее, о том, что вот этот кубок — последнее, во что она вложила душу…  
Кр-х-шлеп!  
Кр-х-шлеп!  
По темному окну стекает что-то странно-мутное.  
— Яйцо…  
В жизни бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь наступит момент, когда его окна будут закидывать яйцами.  
Еще три снаряда врезаются в стекло, вальяжно стекают по черному прямоугольнику.  
Он выходит на крыльцо.  
Улица пустынна, тиха и чуть-чуть отдает холодком.  
Холли стоит, баюкая коробку с яйцами на сгибе левой руки. Она добрасывает ярдов с десяти, да еще и в темноте — хорошая рука, твердая.  
Смотрит на него, перекатывает яйцо в пальцах.  
Он говорит тихо, чтобы соседей не разбудить:  
— Обязательно было забрасывать дом?  
Ее шепот он тоже слышит отчетливо:  
— Это символ моего презрения, придурок.  
— Мне кажется, ты просто злишься.  
Она дышит сердито, что, наверное, может означать: «Да я бы твои яйца сейчас с удовольствием разбила, дегенерат».  
— Проходи.  
Он заходит в дом. Альбукерке сразу ухает куда-то во тьму, не слышно ничего, будто он герой «Звездного пути», совершивший гиперпрыжок в пространстве вселенной.  
Замок в двери щелкает как-то пугливо, и он слышит, как Холли брезгливо топчется с ноги на ногу, ставит коробку с яйцами на пол у двери.  
Он идет дальше, к дивану. Под ботинками хрустят осколки, опилки. Он отряхивает подушки, падает, откинув голову на спинку, думает, с чего бы начать.  
Пока он думает, Холли проходит — тихо, застенчиво, ногой отпихивая мусор с дороги. Садится рядом с ним. Склоняет голову ему на плечо и берет его руку в свою. Его это немного пугает.  
— Ты — он, да?  
«Кто — он?» — надо бы спросить, но он молчит. Чувство вины — костью в горле, буксует, буксует, клокочет.  
— Ты — Джесси Пинкман, ага?  
— …га…  
Кашляет.  
— Да.  
— А я — Холли…  
Холли как-то странно дышит. Дергается как-то странно. Рука дрожит.  
— …Холли Хартвел Уайт.  
Она плачет.  
Или он плачет — поди тут разбери.  
— Уолтер Хартвел Уайт мой папа… Мой папа…

***

Потом они говорят про него и про мистера Уайта. Говорят про всякое. Про то, как он его в школе шпынял. Про то, как потом на наркотики подсел. Еще Холли спрашивает, правда ли то или это, а он отвечает: да, это мы того-то или того-то убили. Он говорит, что и он, и мистер Уайт, — они оба монстры, и Холли соглашается.  
— Но думаю, вы оба уже наказаны.  
Он так не думает, но приятно знать, что она — да.  
— Он очень любил тебя. Вас всех любил.  
— Знаю. Я видела запись. Нашла у мамы.  
— А-а…  
— Как думаешь, он это из-за нас?  
— Начал мет варить?  
— Угу…  
— Это тоже, конечно… Но если б ты его видела: ему правда это нравилось. Это было его. Он всего себя вкладывал.  
— Фу.  
— Ну да.  
— Но я его все равно почему-то люблю. Ненавидеть не выходит. Хотя брат и тетя Мари каждый праздник мозги мне промывают. Я им так и сказала.  
— Ну он же твой отец. И он очень любил тебя. Твою маму и брата.  
Холли перекатывает задумчиво носком слишком большого конверса окурок своей матери.  
— Эй, Джесси, — окликает. Толкает под ребра острым локтем.  
— Чего?  
— Ты зачем приехал?  
Он думает, как бы сказать, как вывалить все то, ради чего приезжал. Но язык просто не поворачивается теперь сказать: «Эй, давай-ка уже будь счастлива!» Он думал рассказать, что ему не помогли ни группа анонимных наркоманов, ни болтовня по душам, ни — уж точно — жалость к себе, ни прослушивание автоответчика Джейн.  
— В самом конце он закрыл меня собой. От пуль.  
Она вся приосанивается. Худая, недокормленная как будто, — и, боже храни ту старуху, не приголубленная. Ей болезненно любопытно. Ему кажется, он слышит ее бешено бьющееся сердце.  
— Папа?  
— Да. Так что… в каком-то роде… он и мой отец тоже. И ведь… родственников не бросают. Короче, я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо. Чтобы мистер Уайт на том свете не бесился и не психовал.  
Холли молча откидывается на спинку дивана.  
Молчит долго и напряженно.  
Ее рука пару раз дергается, сжимает его руку.  
Потом она вскакивает, тянет его за собой, настойчиво так.  
— Подкинешь меня кое-куда?  
Как будто он сможет ей отказать.  
— Ага.

]

***

Ранним утром накануне Рождества в темном небе над Альбукерке все разрисовано ультрафиолетовым излучением.  
— Вот это психодел, — ухмыляется Холли.  
— Ага.  
Она фоткает небо в зеркале заднего вида с надписью «Отраженные предметы ближе, чем кажутся» на старый планшет, сразу же выкладывает в сеть.  
— Куда ехать? — спрашивает.  
— Куда и в прошлый раз, — рассеянно говорит она, набирая ответ на комментарий.  
На улицах тишь. В небе — психоделическая оргия цветов. Ни одной живой души, будто время остановилось, будто он — герой рождественской истории Чарльза Диккенса.  
— Что смешного?  
— Да просто… все похоже на сон.  
Холли мычит, сосредоточенно барабанит пальцами по экрану планшета.  
— Один философ сказал, что однажды он увидел сон, будто он — бабочка. Проснулся и подумал: видел ли он во сне, что он — бабочка, или это бабочке снится, что она — человек. Как-то так.  
Он сворачивает к «Матери Дорог». Краски медленно растекаются по небу, словно тухлые яйца по стеклу. Скоро все станет прозрачным, ясным, ярким.  
— Я однажды спросил мистера Уайта, чего он влез в это. Знаешь, что он сказал?  
— Наверное, что он — бабочка?  
Он хохочет, до слез.  
— Да, примерно так и сказал.  
Холли откладывает планшет. Он чувствует ее горячий взгляд вслед за лучом, облизывающим щеку.  
— Приехали, — говорит он, останавливаясь на обочине.  
Он был на кладбище всего раза два: на похоронах тетки и перед тем, как все пошло к херам.  
Листья тут повсюду, поникшие цветы. У кого-то даже сладости и булочки. На надгробьях и стихи, и ангелы.  
Надгробный камень мистера Уайта самый дешевый — простой серый гранит с высеченным именем. Годы жизни. Никаких цветов или еды.  
— Привет, пап.  
Холли усаживается на землю прямо у надгробия. Говорит с ним как с живым.  
— Я наконец встретилась с Джесси. Он, кстати, тут. Ну и, в общем… короче… блин, я не знаю, что еще сказать. Ну, кроме одного: теперь все хорошо. Правда. Я в порядке. Брат тоже нормально. Жалуется все время — блин, какой он нудный! Достал меня своими наставлениями уже. Но у него все круто. Мама целует тебя — ну, как обычно. Злится, но скучает. А Джесси... Думаю, ты будешь доволен: он очень крутой учитель. Вот правда. Очень крутой. Я подарила ему кубок. Сама сделала. Он меня научил! И он передает тебе привет.  
Она оборачивается. Светлые волосы разлетаются, она сверкает из-за плеча гадкой улыбочкой: «Ха, я тебя сдала!».  
— Эй, Джесси, ты же передае-ешь ему привет?  
Он кивает.  
Наклоняется к граниту. В присутствии Холли это не кажется ему глупым.  
— Привет, мистер Уайт.  
— Я закидала его дом тухлыми яйцами! — перебивает Холли. Хохочет. — Пап, это было круто!

***

— Эй, Джесси!  
— Что?  
Он высаживает ее в сотне метров от автобусной остановки. Она так попросила, он-то предложил подкинуть до дома, но Холли отказалась наотрез. Многие уже выезжают на работу, транспорт сонно курсирует сквозь зимний южный свет — за рождественскими подарками.  
Холли держит его старенький сааб, забравшись в салон через окно, протягивает диск и бумажку.  
— В дорогу. Послушай. Я тебе специальную подборку сделала. И мой адрес. Напиши мне письмо на бумаге или открытку пошли. «От Дж.П. с любовью». И чтобы там было «Дорогая моя Холли» и все дела. Хочу, чтобы все думали, будто у меня интрижка.  
— Холли…  
Холли хохочет так, что машину трясет: «Да я прикалываюсь!».  
— Ну ладно, — говорит она, увидев на горизонте автобус. — Я пошла. А ты включи диск!  
Он выпихивает ее голову из машины.  
— Прощай, Холли.  
Она приглаживает волосы, вечно пушистые, как у ребенка. Улыбка смазана светом, светлыми прядями, руками с вечно обкусанными заусеницами. Вроде бы Холли выглядит счастливой.  
— Прощай, Джесси.  
Да, она точно выглядит счастливой: вон, прямо со ступеньки автобуса бешено машет руками и кривляется до последнего, игнорируя вопли водителя.  
— Ненормальная, — качает он головой, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
Все вещи с ним: кубок, наличка, смена одежды, диск Холли и ее почтовый адрес.  
Он едет до ближайшей заправки.  
В закусочной работает все тот же рыжий парень.  
— Ку-ку! — улыбается ему. — Я вас помню!  
Он кивает:  
— Привет.  
— Яичница и грейпфрутовый сок?  
— Нет, хватит с меня яиц. Полный бак.  
— Окей, мистер. Едете на север?  
— Севера с меня тоже хватит. Я поеду на юг.  
Рыжий туманно улыбается, отсчитывая сдачу:  
— Сто. И двадцать. И пять. Сто двадцать пять. Счастливого пути! И счастливого Рождества!  
— Спасибо.  
Его белый сааб стоит, точно белая лодочка. Дорога пуста и пряма. Полнейший штиль.  
Сиденье нагрелось на солнце, обжигает локоть. Он открывает окна, включает зажигание, медленно вливаясь, постепенно набирая скорость.  
Так светло — ни черта не видно. Даже цвета неба не видно, оно все как в стразах или в пайетках, блестит белым. Закрывает глаза на мгновение — все тот же свет. Открывает — впереди подмигивает разделительная полоса.  
Кубок на приборной панели покачивается, но стоит.  
Одна рука на руле, второй вставляет диск Холли, жмет «плэй». С опозданием в три секунды начинается музыка. Чего она там записала? По звуку — какое-то ритмичное старье.  
Он, сам не понимая, вдруг начинает подпевать и барабанить пальцами по рулю. Лицо болит, ноет:  
— «За вас, миссис Робинсон, вы даже не представляете, как сильно Иисус вас любит!». 


End file.
